It is well known to reduce the flow of cooling or lubrication flow to a clutch subsequent to the engagement of the clutch. Additionally it has been known to reduce the flow to a clutch when the speed of the engine increases beyond a predetermined level. As is known, as the speed of the clutch increases, the drag encountered with the clutch rotating in the oil is increased. In these known systems, special speed related sensors an/or velocity sensors were required to determine when to divert or block the flow of fluid to the appropriate clutch. It is desirable to provide a simple and reliable system that would divert cooling and/or lubricating fluid from selected clutches when the transmission of the machine is in one of selected gear ratios.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.